english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Frank Welker
Franklin Wendell "Frank" Welker (born March 12, 1946) is an American voice actor known for his many vocal effects. He's one of the highest-grossing actors in Hollywood. He's known for voicing Fred Jones and the current voice Scooby-Doo in the Scooby-Doo franchise, Megatron and Soundwave in The Transformers and Transformers: Prime, Jabberjaw in Jabberjaw, Doctor Claw in Inspector Gadget, and Abu in Disney's Aladdin. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2014) - Odin *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - Abe Lincoln (ep39), Albert Einstein (ep6), Announcer (ep10), Announcer (ep20), Apernan (ep7), Bear (ep41), Bee (ep12), Billy Goat (ep8), Boy (ep15), Boy (ep53), Boy#2 (ep15), CM1129 (ep38), Captain (ep3), Cat (ep7), Caveman (ep41), Chinese Dragon (ep16), Crying Boy (ep39), Dentist (ep50), Dinosaur (ep5), Dog, Dogbot (ep19), Dragon (ep72), Dynomutt (ep51), Dynomutt X90 (ep51), Earl (ep16), General (ep6), Girl Monkey (ep70), Guy (ep6), Guy#3 (ep38), Jo Jo (ep12), King Martian (ep56), Krunk, Lawnmower (ep39), Mailman (ep53), Mammoth (ep41), Man#2 (ep6), Man#3 (ep1), Master Computer (ep7), Meteor (ep33), Minotaur (ep7), Monkey, Monkeys (ep10), Monster (ep52), Monster (ep68), Monster (ep71), Monster (ep72), Mr. Luzinsky, Mr. Toothbrush (ep25), Pilot (ep1), Plant Monster (ep39), President (ep6), Principal, Quackor, Ref (ep2), Robot, Robot#1 (ep19), Robot#3 (ep19), Rock Monster (ep72), Semitaur (ep16), Smart Dad (ep56), Snorkdro (ep6), Squirell (ep73), Tanner (ep33), Teacher (ep12), Teacher#2, Trevor (ep57), Trucker#1 (ep16), Turtle (ep22), Vet (ep20), White Tiger (ep13), Wizard (ep16) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Chameleon, B.R.A.W.N. (ep12), Additional Voices *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Odin (ep45) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Abracadaver (ep5), Bullet (ep72), Grandma (ep31), Hawk (ep48), Man (ep18), Man (ep72), Man#1 (ep27), Monster (ep18), Monster (ep27), Monster Man (ep34), Mouse (ep48), Pilot#2 (ep27), Snake Beast (ep3), Squirell (ep48), Squirell (ep72), Turtle Beast (ep3), Twiggy (ep31) 'Animation - Package Shows' *Scooby's All Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977) - Dynomutt 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Phillipe, Sultan the Footstool *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Lucifer, Pom Pom, Bruno *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Lucifer *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Obby, Mantell *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Sultan the Footstool *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Reggie *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Additional Voices *Mulan II (2004) - Cri-Kee *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Fred Jones *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Fred Jones *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Achilles, Djali *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Max *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Jerry 'Movies' *Aladdin (1992) - Abu, Cave of Wonders, Rajah *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Special Vocal Effects, Sultan the Footstool *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Additional Voices *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Basketball Coach#2, Squeep/Grungees *Mulan (1998) - Cri-Kee, Khan *Pocahontas (1995) - Flit *Return to Never Land (2002) - Giant Octopus, Nana II *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Baby Bird *The Lion King (1994) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - whole lotta monkeys Video Games 'Video Games' *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Odin *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Pekt, Sith Master, Utric Sandov *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Gar, Jorak Uln, Sunry *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Outpost Commander, Wookiee Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (36) *Years active on this wiki: 1977-2016. Category:American Voice Actors